gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/2019 Wiki Presidential Address
My fellow Wikians, The year 2019, roleplay year 1752 for those still keeping up, is here. This coming March will mark the 9th year of our existence. The fact that we are still here boggles both my own mind and those of several people, likely including the UGW, the Pirates Forums, and Currycoo himself. The game is long shutdown and TLOPO is but a distant memory for most of us. We've played different games together along the way, most prominently Minecraft, on which our dear Wiki Historian continues to host a dedicated server to all of our wikians (with exceptions). Regardless of what game we play, our base sticks together and continues to embrace the camaraderie all these years later. Our timestamp currently reads: "Gamers Fanon Wiki was founded at 12:59 (UTC), March 10, 2010, and currently has 5,672 articles, 335,427 pages, 11 active users and thus far 750,908 edits have been made to this wiki." 2018 showed us a slower year in terms of wiki activity. Though many would consider us dead, I chose to believe that our switch to discord has brought new life to our cohesiveness and allowed the wiki to remain a now-steady statue of our lives of the past. I am proud of each and every one of you and what you have brought to this wiki throughout the years; whether through your cringe roleplay blogs, your involvement with the BNO or the @Users movement, your captivating stories, or your hilarious comments. We are still going strong and will continue to do so. Our community spans across two discord servers and several games, but we are all still lucky to call the wiki our home. I don't see us going anywhere in the future, and I know you all don't either. So I'd like to close out the previous year with a few thank you's to the individuals who deserve recognition for their unique contributions to our home. Additionally, while I have yet to publicly release the results of the recent Annual Admin Ratings, I will probably do so shortly... it's a lot of screenshots to post. To summarize, the community is satisfied with the way things are going. Now, onto those deserving recognition: To WaglingtonŒ: my trusty and loyal Vice President has provided noteworthy wisdom in times of executive decision and has always stood by the wiki's side, particularly in times of turmoil. He continues to provide input on wiki issues and contribute elements for his vision for the future. Though most of his work is done behind the scenes, we thank him for his continued dedication to our survival. To Squirto19: the discord wouldn't be half of what it is... hell it likely wouldn't be running... if it weren't for Squirto's technical expertise and ability to keep up with impulsive demands. Whether its managing bots,cleaning up old pages, continuing to scan the discord with his eagle eye for rule violations, send him a thank you for all he has done and will contnue to do in our community. To Johnny Goldtimbers: though you and I had a very interesting year in terms of roleplay, you have not allowed that to at all affect your determination to cleaning up the wiki. Thanks to your grammar edits, we appear less dead and move closer to statue-status. Thank you for being the shield that keeps most of the PORBRIT drama away from our community and your dedication to improving the status-quo each day. To Nults McKagan: though we don't get to see as much of you as we'd like, whenever you are called upon to participate in government meetings or cast your vote you never hesitate. Thank you for continuing to have faith in us and our process and we look forward to seeing more of you in the coming year. To Marc Warfury: though you are notorious for your... different... sense of humor, you breathe comical life into our wiki and discord and keep activity just meme'd enough. We welcome you as a newer user and are curious to see what you bring in the future. To Albert Law, and Robert: Welcome back to the wiki! We created a new channel last year just for you all and your keen political instincts and opinions! Don't hold back, keep us updated with the current news and your interpretation. Thank you for breathing life into our discord. Sam to. And finally, To Ned: Our believed wiki historian; thank you for your unwavering faith in the community continued existence and success. Your editing and presence on the discord do not go unnoticed. You are a large part of the remaining - yet strong - heart and soul of this wiki and we can look for you to all things of the past and future. Don't give up on us, but lead us. Thank you for of the tasks all that you complete for, that which would be an impossible feat to list all up. Keep up the faith. There are many other folks that deserve thanks, so I extend a giant thank to you of all our veteran and freshman users that we gained this year! To those just joining us, find us on discord, where the wiki continues to thrive. Here's to a fantastic 2019 on the Gamers Fanon Wiki. And on a personal note, a happy, healthy, and successfull 2019 to all of you. All the best, now and forever Longest Serving President, Gamers Fanon Wiki Category:Blog posts